


Ink

by Duskdog



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, father-daughter bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duskdog/pseuds/Duskdog
Summary: When Brigitte is accepted into the Ironclad Guild, she takes her father out to surprise him with the news. Maybe they got a little carried away.





	Ink

Now that the little ones were in bed and most of the evening chores were done, Ingrid Lindholm couldn’t help but glance at the clock and wonder if Torbjörn and Brigitte were going to be home soon. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust them, or approve of their outing. Quite the opposite, actually -- she was thrilled that Brigitte had planned to take her father out to tell him her good news, that the Ironclad Guild had taken notice of her and offered her membership -- but still… she would feel better once  _ everyone _ was home and safe, now that Overwatch was disbanded and she wasn’t supposed to have to worry anymore.   
  
It was nearly one in the morning before she heard the front door open and close more loudly than it should have, and the sounds of her husband and daughter talking and grumbling and jostling each other in the foyer.   
  
“The babies are sleeping,” she called back softly from the kitchen, where she had busied herself packing some lunches for tomorrow.   
  
The sounds quieted somewhat and, a moment later, Brigitte’s head appeared around the doorframe, cheeks reddened from either the wind or alcohol or both, and eyes suspiciously overbright. “Hiiiii, Mom. Sorry about the noise.”   
  
Ingrid gave her a sideways glance from the corners of her eyes. “What’s that tone for? Did you two have a good time? Are you  _ drunk _ ?”   
  
“Noooo…” She slipped the rest of the way around the doorframe. Despite the cold, one sleeve was rolled all the way up to her shoulder, and her upper arm was wrapped in clear cellophane. Ingrid turned to look at her fully.   
  
“...Young lady… is that a  _ tattoo _ ?”   
  
Brigitte’s barely-suppressed, hopeful grin broke free, lighting up her face (Ingrid could remember that same grin, missing teeth, back when she was six and had taken apart the toaster), and she nodded, turning slightly to give her mother a better look. Bold and fresh and still a little bloody beneath the wrapping, it didn’t seem particularly pretty to Ingrid, but she recognized it for what it was.   
  
“It’s the Guild symbol,” Brigitte burst, unnecessarily, and Ingrid sighed.   
  
“Honey, I know you were excited, but… a tattoo?  _ Really _ ?”   
  
“It’s  _ my _ body, Mom,” she replied, a little deflated, a little defensive, a  _ lot  _ defiant (as she had been when her mother had not given her the praise she evidently expected for dismantling that toaster).   
  
Ingrid leaned back against the counter. “I know, I know. I’m not disappointed, dear, just… surprised. It’s just so  _ big _ and it seems so  _ sudden _ . I would have hoped that you’d put at least a couple of days thought into it before committing! Goodness, I can’t believe your father let you do that. You know how he feels about doing  _ anything _ without a detailed blueprint and six months of research and development!”   
  
“Oh,  _ Mom _ …!” Brigitte practically collapsed against the doorframe, giggling wildly -- a sound broken only briefly for her to exclaim in pain and surprise when the action bumped her freshly-tattooed shoulder against the wood.   
  
Torbjörn appeared in the doorway, then, taking his hat off and scratching sheepishly at the back of his head, his opposite arm also bare and wrapped in cellophane, protecting the large, fresh, colorful set of Guild gears inked into his skin. “Er, well, you see, dear…”   
  
Ingrid stared for a long moment.   
  
And then she started to laugh.   


**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that Torbjörn's "Chief Engineer Lindholm" skin lacks his Ironclad Guild tattoo. That skin is his look during the Uprising event, which took place roughly 7 years ago in the lore. So what prompted a 50+ year old Torbjörn to suddenly decide to get a tattoo for an organization that he may not have even still been involved with?
> 
> The logical headcanon, for me, was that Torb got his the same time that Brigitte got hers. Father/daughter tattoos!


End file.
